1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling a steam turbine of a power station unit that includes a steam turbine and a steam generator, with the output signal of the turbine controller acting on the adjusting mechanism of the turbine inlet valve arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional methods and apparatus of the aforementioned general type, the output signal is applied unbiased to the adjusting mechanism of the turbine inlet valve arrangement. In so doing, a relatively large amplitude or deviation of the control difference of the load controller is required in order to match the manipulated variable or controller output to the required load and the required pressure.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus of the aforementioned general type according to which the turbine controller is not required to take care of such variations of the manipulated variable which are already evident from the variation of the reference variable.